


Tie Me Up

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, marco bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets the upper hand with Marco and gets his own way to his delight.</p>
<p>This is just smut, nothing else but smut.  No plot.  Oh and Marco bottoms!</p>
<p>It was just a little thought that came to me the other day so I thought I'd share it with you lovely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this was just something that came to me the other day and I thought I'd share it with whoever wants to read it, so please enjoy if you can. There's no plot, just smut.
> 
> This is just a silly little story, it's clearly not real.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco woke with a start. He could feel someone kissing his bare chest; he doesn’t open his eyes, but smiles widely. He likes to be woken in such a manner; it’s the best way to wake up in his opinion, not by an alarm clock but by someone edging their way towards his cock.

Ah his cock, which unlike Marco is getting up as his companion licks, nips and kisses their way further south. Marco sighs happily as he stretches his arms up over his head and rests his head back on the palms of his hands a self-satisfied grin on his lips.

His lover pushes the covers from around Marco’s waist and lets out a pleasing chuckle at the sight of his erection.

‘Pleased to see me I see?’ Mario simpers as he shoots a lustful look at his secret lover.

‘Always.’ Marco giggles.

Mario nuzzles Marco’s erection before kissing the shaft.

‘Always.’ Mario whispers before grazing his teeth over Marco’s sensitive skin, which causes the older man to both shudder and groan at the feeling.

‘Fuck Mar.’ Marco mumbles as he grips hold of the bed sheets as Mario circles his lips around the tip of his cock.

Mario smirks to himself, he loves the sound of Marco’s voice when it is so thick with want, need, lust, desire and passion. He licks the head of Marco’s cock, tasting the precum. Mario pulls back a little and licks his lips, before quickly sinking his mouth back down on Marco’s cock.

Marco groans and arches his back up off the bed as Mario takes him all in his mouth, but Mario’s hands push him back down onto the bed. He prides himself on the fact that he can take Marco’s considerable length, but even he has limits. His eyes water and he gags, feeling Marco at the back of his throat. He pulls his mouth away and coughs, pressing his forehead against Marco’s thigh, while gasping for breath.

‘Mar, are you alright?’ Marco asks quickly as he sits up on his elbows, reaches out and strokes Mario’s bedraggled hair.

‘I’m fine, I’m fine.’ Mario croaks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands and blinking back the tears in his eyes.

Mario moves back towards Marco’s erection but is stopped by Marco’s strong hand on his cheek.

‘No Mar. Stop.’ Marco states firmly.

‘But…. But…’ Mario begins to protest, but Marco shakes his head as their eyes lock.

Mario takes hold of Marco’s hand and plants a kiss on his palm. He crawls up Marco’s body and presses a passionate kiss on Marco’s lips sending him backwards into the mattress. He takes hold of Marco’s hands and lifts them. With Marco distracted by Mario’s passionate lingering kisses and the weight of his younger lover pressed against him, not to mention the feel of skin on skin contact, he doesn’t notice until it is too late that Mario has restrained his wrists. As Mario drags his lips away from Marco’s pink and swollen mouth he tries to move his hands so he can grope his lover, but finds they wont move.

His eyes flit up to see that his wrists are tied with the silk scarves he’d used on Mario only the night before. Mario is straddling Marco and has the other end of the scarves in his hands, after they pass through the handles on the sides of the mattress. He pulls them tighter with a naughty twinkle in his eyes and Marco smiles widely as his arms stretch wider.

Mario leans over the side of the bed and ties off the scarves one by one, but keeps his gaze on the Dortmund man to stop him from easing his restraints. Once Marco is tied in place Mario begins his onslaught. Firstly he kisses Marco on the lips before working his way down his body, enjoying the sound of Marco’s moans and frustrations at the restraints.

‘No Mar, don’t.’ Marco protests as Mario reaches his straining cock. 

‘Why not? Don’t you like it when I give you oral?’ Mario grumbles as he toys with Marco’s cock.

‘Oh, uh. No, uh, yeah, of course. Ah, of course I like… like your oral.’ Marco just about manages to string his words together as Mario runs his thumb over the tip of Marco’s throbbing cock sending shivers through Marco’s whole body.

‘Then let me do it.’ Mario drags his words out as he leans down and lets out a breath on Marco’s tip.

Marco groans loudly and wriggles around on the bed, making Mario giggle, but something catches his eye. He hops off the bed and grabs the packet of mints from the pocket of Marco’s jeans. He sniggers as pops a mint into his mouth while moving back onto the bed.

Mario leans forward and lets out another long breath on Marco’s cock. The other man groans loudly and battles against his restraints. He desperately wants to touch Mario, but he can’t and it frustrates him. He grits his teeth and pulls on them a little more hoping for some give, but gets nothing. He groans in annoyance but it soon turns into pleasure as Mario sinks his mouth onto his cock.

The feeling of Mario giving him oral is always wonderful, but the feeling of Mario giving him oral with a mint moving around in his mouth and against his cock feels incredible and he cannot hide his pleasures. He moans and groans loudly, arching his back, bucking his hips up, wriggling around, and fighting his restraints. He is a ball of sensations, of bliss, ecstasy and untold pleasure. It had never felt this good before. A combination of the mint and the restrains are all new to Marco and he is loving it. 

He can feel his release growing inside, his heartbeat speeding up and his breath coming out noisily. Mario is flitting between sucking, licking, nipping and kissing Marco’s cock. The flavor of the mint is sharp on his tongue and he can see what it is doing to his lover, it’s driving him almost crazy. So much so that he’s having to pin him down to stop him from fucking his mouth and hitting the back of his throat and making him gag each time. 

‘Mar, Mar. Mario, oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ Marco pants, his face flush and sweat glistening on his pale skin, he can really feel it building rapidly.

‘I’m-I’m, oh fuck Mario. I’m gonna come.’ Marco groans breathlessly, feeling the material begin to dig into his wrists, as he pulls on them harder. 

Mario releases Marco’s cock from his mouth just as he reaches his climax and comes, spurting across his own torso with a long groan. Mario watches with wide eyes as Marco falls limp against the mattress, his eyes scrunched together, his chest rising and falling and his flush cheeks puffing in and out as he catches his breath.

‘That-that was, that was incredible.’ Marco mumbles as he sags deeper into the bed, his whole body relaxing.

Mario smiles to himself, knowing that he brought so much pleasure to his lover always leaves him satisfied, but then again he’s not had his own satisfaction. His cock is hard and throbbing and he really could do with getting his own release.

‘Ah, ah. No, no. You can’t rest, not just yet.’ Mario purrs as he moves up the bed, leaving a trail of hot kisses and little nips on Marco’s warm body as he goes.

He begins to kiss Marco and at first he gets nothing back, but after getting a little more aggressive Marco starts to respond and their tongues dance around one another. Mario slips his index finger in between their lips and into Marco’s mouth, who begins to suck on it without question. He quickly adds his middle finger and then his ring finger. Between them they suck on Mario’s fingers while hardly breaking contact with their lips. It is amazingly erotic and Mario can barely stop himself from moaning with pleasure. Nor can he stop himself from rutting against Marco’s body.

Mario pulls his fingers from their mouths and with a heaving chest he makes quick work of scurrying down the bed. With his other hand he pushes Marco’s legs wider. He presses a slick finger against Marco’s hole and gasps as Marco tenses. His eyes are glazed over and he slowly pushes the finger inside his lover. 

‘Fuck Mario.’ Marco whines as he once again battles his restraints.

Mario begins to move his finger quicker, opening Marco up before sliding in a second finger and receiving a growl deep from Marco’s throat. This time he moves quicker after catching a glance of his own straining cock. Scissoring his secret lover open is making him even more aroused, if that’s even possible. Normally in their ‘relationship’ Mario is bottom, it isn’t very often Marco bottoms. He much prefers to be top, but occasionally Mario has caught him by surprise or has convinced him to let him be top. 

Now happy that Marco is open enough for him, he shifts closer, he spits in his hand before moving it over his cock, shuddering a little from the feeling. Now with a slick cock he lines himself up with Marco’s entrance. He looks up at his lover and smiles. Marco looks completely unabashed and so fucking hot. With a quick breath Mario pushes himself into Marco, who closes his eyes together with a grimace. Mario is only part way inside Marco but he knows that despite his own overwhelming desires he must give Marco a moment to adjust.

The grimace on Marco’s mouth disappears and his eyes open so Mario pushes the rest of himself in slowly, hearing gasps as he goes. 

‘Fuck Marco, you’re so tight.’ Mario exclaims once he’s inside his lover to the hilt, balls pressing against Marco’s ass. 

He leans forward, resting his hands either side of Marco, just below his arms. He’s not moved inside him yet, but he does capture Marco’s lips with his own and proceeds to kiss him passionately. As he does he moves his hips back and then almost violently forward. Marco lets out a strangled moan and a gasp against Mario’s lips as he is pounded into.

The angle of his body doesn’t allow Mario to be as hard as he wants so he practically rips his lips away from Marco’s and reaches up and grabs hold of the headboard and really goes for it, pounding hard into Marco, all before the other man can register what is going on in his lust filled state.

Mario grits his teeth as he presses his hands against the headboard and goes hammering into his lover, grunting and groaning, his hips bucking almost violently with each thrust. Marco is desperately trying to catch his breath with Mario’s relentless pace. He knows that if Mario keeps this up neither of them will last much longer. He struggles against the ties, he really needs to feel more of Mario than just his cock, but there’s no chance, not with his hands tied.

Mario is panting; his hips and thrusts are slowing. Marco knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the pace up he’d set. But there is one thing about Mario’s slower thrusts and that is he is hitting the spot every single time. Hitting Marco’s prostate each time and drawing moans of delight. Mario presses his weight down on top of Marco and grips hold of his chin with his hand. 

‘Look at me. Look at me Marco.’ Mario requests as he stares at his lover.

Marco opens his eyes to find Mario’s brown eyes looking back at him only inches away, he is captivated, almost forgetting that he’s being fucked. Almost. Mario is slowly pushing in and out of him; their eyes locked together, their breathing becoming one, their groans matching the others, their bodies moving in time, together.

Mario and Marco reach their climaxes together, it is the most intense orgasm either of them has ever felt, both of them trembling through their releases, eyes locked together and jaws slackened, both of them riding out the end of their orgasm.

Mario presses his forehead against Marco’s and closes his eyes, breathing deeply to fill his lungs with air. He places a tender kiss on Marco’s lips and can feel the other man’s breath. 

‘I love you Marco. I really do.’ He mutters against his lips.

Marco smiles happily.

‘And I love you too sunny.’ Marco replies with a loving smile.

He wants to caress Mario’s face, but he’s still tied at the wrists. He pulls against them before chuckling.

‘Maybe you can untie me now.’ Marco smiles.

Mario shifts, removing his soft cock from Marco and lies down next to him, running his fingers up and down his chest.

‘I dunno, I quite like you tied up and at my mercy.’ Mario purrs as a finger brushes rings around his nipple.

Marco scoffs as Mario gives him a wicked and naughty grin before pressing a kiss on his nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Marco groans, but their joy is broken by the sound of Mario’s mobile ringing. Mario looks up over at the nightstand and sees his mobile vibrating.

‘Leave it.’ Marco mutters, but Mario leans over him and grabs the mobile, he sighs when he sees that it’s Ann-Kathrin face-timing him. 

‘I best get it.’ Mario sighs as he climbs off the bed and hurries out of the Marco’s bedroom to take the call.

‘But Mar-‘ Marco gasps as he watches Mario dash out of the room, leaving Marco naked, sticky, hungry and tied to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad. And I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
